


post paperview ponderings

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, post-tlc 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Charlotte and Becky rewatch TLC in a hotel room and try look forward. Encourage each other. Try not bicker.





	post paperview ponderings

"Ye cry out a lot when yer down," Becky comments flatly as they watch over the match in their hotel room, "Sometimes it is annoying. Ye sound really hurt. Weak. Path-"

"Shut it, Becky," Charlotte snaps from her place on the floor. She too can see the match playing again on the TV from the link feeding out from Becky's laptop. Wincing as she stretches her legs this way and that she tries not to think of her mistakes.

"The boss wants us to hang around at each show the next few days. Think that means anything?"

"My dad told me never to try think on Vince's level."

"Course he did."

"Do you have a point, Becky? Cause I am tired."

"Me too. I am tired and broken and I don't have my title."

"Cry harder," Charlotte mumbles before finally settling against the sold front of the double bed and breathing out. Becky takes in a breath to speak again but Charlotte throws up a hand to silence her and then lazily lets it fall before bringing her hands to her eyes. Wincing she pulls the eyelash extensions free and gazes at them softly. 

"I like em, but I wish they were more of a choice," says Becky and Charlotte is aware she is closer just before tanned arms hang down around the bed and wrap around her weary shoulders.

"We do what we have to."

"But what we have to do is still more than they ever well," Becky groans.

"So let them try live up to our 200% babe."

"I'm the man."

"Something like that"

"You will never say it, " Becky teases with a prod to Charlotte's shoulder.

"Get the title back and I will."


End file.
